


Pacific Dog - Doggy Je With A Liens

by BubblyTsunami



Series: Doggy Je [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FUCKIN ALIENS, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Multi, and Jaeger robots, plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyTsunami/pseuds/BubblyTsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to draw adrien and a dog in a robot, chasing cars about then them WRECKING A CITY</p><p>Alya and Marinette go on vacation for ONE WEEKEND<br/>and come back and paris is destroyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Dog - Doggy Je With A Liens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkavenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenue/gifts).



> This is in part of a series instead of multiple chapters of the doggy je thing bc technically none of these go together and you can read each of them on their own
> 
> ALSO NONE OF THIS IS SPELL CHECKED OR BETA'd  
> HAVE  
> FUCKIN  
> FUN

Adrien had a dog now. The BEST DOG. SO BEST. THE BEST FRIEND. her name was Lucky!! BECAUSE SHE IS THE LUCKIEST NOT HUMAN ADRIEN HAD IN HIS LIFE!! Also the best. Best dog. It was the only name Alya and Marinette would let him USSSEEE. 

Apparently Lady is too close to ladybug and lady wifi. So he tried to combine their names and make a cute one! Marialya and Alyanette were both no. Adrien tried not to cry because he liked those names. 

He remembered that conversation very well, He had realized he couldn’t name his dog after Alya or Marinette because then he would get them confused all the time. So he asked about Alyanette, and Marinette walked into a wall and Alya, who had been sipping coffee, spat it out and started laughing so hard she cried. 

"Well you said no to lady!!!"

"STOP TRYING TO NAME YOUR DOG AFTER US" (Marinette had been very frustrated over this dog thing. She spent the entire time after Adrien had brought the stray dog home mumbling about having two dogs to care for now. )

Adrien just rolled over next to the dog, "But I love yooooooou" 

He had really wanted to name the dog after his girls. GIRLS. HE HAD TWO. HE HAD ALYA AND MARINETTE AND THEY WERE HIS GIRLFRIENDS AND IT WAS SO GREAT. 

But LUCKY!! He had thought of Lucky because Ladybug was lucky, and Alya was lucky, and he was lucky to have them both. SO HE NAMED THE DOG LUCKY!! Lucky is the best dog name. 

And they liked it! Mari face palmed and called it cliche then hugged lucky and wished her luck which made Adrien happy. And jealous. But mostly happy!  
Alya just fell over laughing, again. But that was cute and made him happy too.   
He loved his girlfriends. AND LUCKY!

He really missed both Alya and Marinette right now. They had been gone THREE WHOLE HOURS. THREE. And they were gonna be gone the whole weekend. He rolled over on the couch and Lucky hopped up on the couch with him and flopped on top of him and woofed softly. 

At least he had Lucky. BEST. DOG. 

He had things he was supposed to be doing. Homework, or groceries, or, WAIT WAS THAT A CAR? omg a car went by the window. Lucky had already leapt off the couch and was pawing at the window as if she were begging him to let her go outside and chase the cars. 

Adrien knew he wasn’t allowed to let her chase the cars. Alya and Marinette had made that very clear, car chasing was bad. (So was cat chasing, but he wouldn’t tell them that he let Lucky chase all the cat’s she wanted. Marinette, as ladybug, had once pet a cat in front of him when he was Chat. He hated cats now.)

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t shown Lucky to his dad yet! And he needed to visit home anyway. For some reason his dad insisted he visited him every so often, apparently he was amazed by how Adrien had finally learned not to eat floor food. .. When anyone was watching at least. 

His dad seemed happier with him lately though so that was good! And he wanted to show off Lucky!! So he put on her leash and put on her bell and they went out for a run! OMG RUNNING. SO MANY THINGS. PEOPLE. FOOD. GIRL?? No. No that’s not his girl, either of them, they aren’t IN PARIS THIS WEEKEND. Uggggh. WAIT NO GOTTA PAY ATTENTION. No cars. No chase the cars. 

While all this was going on in Adrien’s head, Lucky just doggy smiled at everyone who walked by them, and made sure her person wouldn’t accidentally walk out into traffic. Occasionally she would see a THING and she wanted to get the thing to show her person, but she knew he wanted to go somewhere so she didn’t stop. BUT SHE WANTED TO GET THE THINGS. Wait. Nope. Gotta keep walking. Gotta be a good dog. 

Both of them had this fantastically cheerful upbeat tune playing on repeat incessantly in their heads. Exact same tune for them both. Oh my dog it is a fun song. 

With all this happening in their heads, neither of them really noticed the loud booming noises in the distance, or the explosions of green in the sky that indicated where the alien space ships were landing. 

They walked cheerfully into Adrien’s dad’s mansion, only noticing that lots of people seemed very enthusiastic and there was more running than there usually was. Also screaming. It was only when Gabriel ran into Adrien, almost knocking him over, that Adrien and Lucky realized something was up.

Adrien knew something was wrong because his dad actually touched him, on accident but still. And Lucky knew something was up because there was a weird man who smelled like the goop she had once tried to eat out of the garbage, which was in a jar labeled ‘hair gel’ whatever that was, and for some reason her person seemed happy about this man being here. 

Surprising Adrien even further, his father started shouting some stuff about Aliens called Kaiju running around Paris, and needing to use the Jaeger mecha robot he had created in order to defeat them. “Where are Marinette and Alya, Adrien? We need them to be your copilots! I know Marinette is Ladybug and you’re Chat Noir. My team of scientists ascertained that if anyone could be drift compatible and fight this robot it would be you three!”

Adrien had to resist the urge to fall on the floor and whine, “They’re on VACATIOOOON. It’s just me and Lucky here this weekend!” Not paying any attention to the look of abject horror on his father’s face. “What can Lucky and I do to help??” Adrien just looked up at Gabriel and smiled a confused puppy smile, he even tilted his head a little, he wanted to help!! His dad NEVER asked him for help!! 

Gabriel just slid to a slump on the floor, head in his hands mumbling something about absolute doom. Adrien intended to lean down and help his dad somehow, maybe offering belly rubs or something?? But then the light shone through the window and THERE WAS A SPOT OF REALLY FLASHY LIGHT. ON THIS ROBOT THING. AND HE HAD TO GET THE LIGHT OH MY GOD. THAT SPOT. IT WAS SO FRUSTRATING. HE HATED THAT LIGHT. GOTTA CHASE THE SPOT. 

Lucky had noticed it too, and they both ran straight for it. 

Which is how they both ended up inside the Jaeger mecha robot, got tangled up in some wired, and ended up amazingly enough, perfectly suited up and helmeted. 

Turns out Adrien and Lucky were drift compatible. (They both have the same song in their head playing on repeat forever, it was Meant To Be.) 

 

Part of Adrien’s Chat Noir hero instincts kicked in, and he and Lucky made the mech go outside and they ended up fighting aliens and stuff. Which was gross. THOSE THINGS SMELL. SO BAD. THEY COULD SMELL THEM INSIDE THE ROBOT. 

Also they were wRONG. Like how sometimes Alya would move furniture, and they would come back home, and just STOP. And growl. because NO. NO THAT IS WRONG. ThAt is NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE. 

THESE ALIENS. WERE JUST LIKE MOVED FURNITURE. WRONG. BAD. NO GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU WERE. 

Was that Lucky’s thought? Adrien’s thought? Honestly neither of them knew. Or cared. ALSo. The SONG WAS PLAYING. And all of their moves were synced to this really upbeat happy song omg so much perfect. 

Sometimes they got distracted while kicking Alien butt though. They did chase a lot of cars. Turns out. If you chase a car really fast, on four legs, in a giant robot, and go around a corner really fast, it is entirely possibly to lose control of your robot, and slide into the The Arc De Triomphe. And accidentally reduce it to rubble, while not caring, because you found a new car to chase. 

Eventually they managed to get rid of all of the Aliens somehow, while chasing cars, and maybe sort of accidentally destroying a lot of Paris while they were at it. 

At one point they had spotted THE SHINY SPOT! On the Eiffel Tower. And they’d lept on it. And the tower fell over. Their robot was rather heavy, and the tower was left in a crumpled heap, but, BUT!! The spot was GONE!! The shiny spot was gone again they had VANQUISHED THE SPOT! So they’d done a good thing! Mostly! 

Two days later, when Monday rolled around Marinette and Alya had come back to the city from their vacation to find it covered with alien spaceship broken stuff, a lot of famous landmarks reduced to mostly rubble, and to see their boyfriend and his dog sitting inside a giant robot. 

A giant robot that proceeded to roll over on it’s back and kick it’s feet in the air like a very happy dog. 

Marinette groaned. Alya laughed so hard she had to sit on the ground. Adrien and Lucky were so happy that their robot wagged it’s tail and knocked the building behind them over. 

“Is this what most dog owners have to deal with whenever they leave the dog unattended?” Marinette asked Alya, feeling her eyelid twitch. (Adrien, and Lucky because it made Adrien happy, were so excited to hear her speak that they began to run in circles around the two girls)

“Probably. But on a much smaller scale. You gonna Ladybug it up and fix the city?” Alya was still struggling not to laugh, it was a problem. (Chatdogbot flopped on the ground in front of them and stuck it’s mechanical nose within a few feet of them and whined, they assumed it was a happy whine.) 

“Yup.”

And so Marinette did a thing, the city was fixed. Adrien and Lucky had their robot taken away and Alya bought a laser pointer to keep them occupied instead, and upon seeing the dot Adrien exclaimed loudly, ‘SHINY SPOT! MINE!” 

And then he and Lucky chased it for hours. 

This is the ending. I give up.


End file.
